Daddy's Little Girl
by charleyseymour
Summary: Riker has been keeping a secret from his family. What is it? I guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Riker's Secret

Chapter One- Riker's Secret

"Riker?"

"Hmm." I said not looking up from where I was texting Sophia. We were all hanging out on the tour bus after our show so I was texting for more information on Emily. "Riker get off your phone." I sighed and looked at my mom.

"But mom,"

"No now." Sighing I pressed the lock button. "Riker we are trying to spend time together as a family, what did I say before we got on the bus?" I just looked down playing with a string on my sleeve.

"Riker!" I flinched hearing my mother yell at me looking up at her I answered, "No electronics until after twelve tonight." I said fiddling with it. "Good now put it in your pocket or give it to me."

"But why I'm not on it." I said passing the device from hand to hand. "Okay that's it give me the phone."

"Okay, Okay fine it's going in my pocket."

"No I gave you a chance to do that now give me your phone."

"No I don't have to I am an adult."

"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like one!"

"I'm going for a walk." I said before grabbing my sweater off the couch. I was about to leave when my dad grabbed my arm.

"What!" I said angrily to him, I knew I was out of line but I didn't care.

"You are not going anywhere because this is supposed to be time for the family." Pulling my arm away I responded, "Fuck off," and with that I opened the door and left. I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts before finding Sophia's contact. It rang a few times before a tired voice answered. "Hello."

"Karen? Where's Sophia?" I asked pulling my hood up over my head.

"She's in the shower but do you want to talk to Emily."

"Ya sure."

"Okay here she is." I heard shuffling and Karen tell Emily that daddy was on the phone.

"Daddy." I heard my 5 year old daughter say into the phone. Smiling I responded, "Hey princess how are you."

"I'm okay my tummy hurts though and I threw up but I'm fine now." My smile disappeared after hearing that. "Aww that's too bad."

"Ya but it okay now daddy." Smiling again I asked "so what are you doing right now?"

"Waiting for mommy to get out of the shower so we can watch a movie."

"Really what movie?"

"The little mermaid."

"Really, I wish I could watch it too." I said looking down at the ground I kicked some rocks out of the way, "Ya I wish you were here to daddy, I miss you." Blinking back tears I responded, "I miss you to princess."

"Are you still getting me snow globes?" I chuckled, "yes how could I not get you snow globes."

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Florida."

"Cool, did you get my snow globe" She asked hopefully. "Yes."

"What is it?" She asked quietly. I answered back the same volume as she was. "I can't tell you."

"Aww why not."

"Because it's a surprise."

"Oh" I could hear the pout in her voice she was silent for a moment and I could her a door opening. "Mommy." Emily said happily.

"Hey baby girl, who are you talking to?"

"Daddy, do you want to talk to him." She must have nodded or something because a moment later I could hear her voice say my name. "Hey Riker."

"Hey Soph"

"Is everything okay?" How could she even tell something was bothering me? "No."

"What's wrong?" I could hear the quiet of the room disperse and it was suddenly louder than before so she must have stepped into the hallway.

"Nothing, I just got into an argument with my parents."

"About?"

"We weren't supposed to be on our phones and I was texting you about tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't supposed to be on your phone?"

"Because the conversation was more important than the rule my mom made."

"Have you told them about Emily yet?"

"No."

"You should." I sighed, "Ya I know but I've kept this a secret for such a long time, I mean I don't like talking about it."

"I know I don't either but your family needs to know about Emily because if Emily," I could hear her voice crack and I immediately knew what she was going to say I stopped walking and waited for her to continue, "if Emily dies then your family wouldn't have met her and that could break their hearts because Emily is their niece and their granddaughter I mean how would you feel if one of your brothers or your sister had a kid and their kid died and you didn't even get to meet them I mean you would probably feel really upset and you don't want you upset them do you and imagine how Stormie would feel that she had a granddaughter that she didn't get to meet her granddaughter." I sighed knowing that Sophia was right.

"Okay I'll go back to the bus and tell them."

"Good, I love you." I smiled, "I love you too." I hung up and started to make my way back to the tour bus.

_What if Emily does die I mean she's dying and I can't do anything about it I mean what kind of father does that make me? I mean I'm not even with her._

I suddenly realized I was crying. "No don't think like that she will be fine Emily will be fine." I said to myself wiping my tears away. Taking a breath I opened the door to the tour bus. As soon as I walked in all of my siblings (and Ratliff) looked at me.

"Where's mom and dad."

"In the back." Ross said angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know I was really angry." I said as I made my way to the back. Walking through the bunks I stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard my mom say so I opened the door. As soon as I walked in I could tell my mom was crying which made me feel worse. I looked down for a second before walking in all the way and closing the door. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it before handing it to my mom.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your rule and yelling at you and I'm sorry for swearing at you dad I shouldn't have. I wasn't acting like an adult and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." I said to them as sincerely as I could make it seem. My mom walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay baby." I smiled before remembering why I came back to the bus.

"Um I need to talk to you and the others it's kinda important." I said after clearing my throat.

"Okay let's go see them." My mom said while I opened the door to let them both out my dad patted my shoulder before walking out after my mom. I took a breath before following them. They sat on the couch on the right beside Ross, Rocky and Ellington before looking at me. I cleared my throat before sitting down. "Um I wanted to tell you all something important." They all looked at me expectantly and I took a breath rubbing my hands together.

"Okay um about 2 years ago when we were in Colorado for Christmas I was out walking around when I walked into this coffee shop called the Cocoa Bean and I ordered a coffee then I went to go sit down but when I turned around I bumped into this girl and she spilled her coffee so I offered to buy her a new one and after we sat down and started talking and I found out her name was Sophia, and we kind off hit it off so I got her number and we just kept talking after that. So anyway about 6 months after that she went to the orphanage that she lived in when she was younger, her parents died in a car accident when she was 3, to volunteer there and there was a little girl there she was 3 at the time and Sophia just fell in love with her, her name was Emily and after that day Sophia called me and showed me pictures of Emily and I'm not gonna lie I kind of fell in love with her too. But Sophia wanted to go a step further and asked me if we could adopt her I mean she could have just adopted her herself but she wanted to run it by me first so I went over there to meet Emily and seeing her in person I just knew that adopting her was the right thing." I was about to continue but Ross interrupted me.

"Wait so you adopted a kid?"

"Yes Ross I did." I said looking at the reactions of my family.

"When can we meet her, wait how long ago was this," Rydel said from beside me.

"Um it's not that easy."

"Why not?" I took a breath and looked down at the tour bus carpet. "So we adopted Emily when she was 4 and she is 6 now and last year in August, Sophia and I broke up and we got joint custody of Emily."

"So that's why we can't see Emily?"

"No Sophia and I got back together so that's not the problem and you can see Emily whenever but I need to tell you all something about Emily." I took a breath and thought for a second and started talking again "about six months ago when Sophia was giving Emily a bath she saw Emily had some bruising on her lower back and around her shoulder blades so Sophia got concerned because her younger sister had the same problem when she got Leukemia and Sophia took Emily to the hospital and they did some tests on her. About a week later I got a call from Sophia was crying." Riker paused to look at the reactions of his family.

"She- she told me that Emily had stage one Leukemia."

So any way that is the beginning chapter of Daddy's Little Girl I hope you liked it. I will try to update every Saturday and Wednesday.

Sincerely, Charley.


	2. Family Reaction

Chapter Two- Family Reaction

I blinked my tears away as I heard my mom crying into my dad's shoulder. Rydel was crying with Rocky's arm around her shoulder.

"Tell us about her." I looked at Ross before leaning back into my seat. "What do you want to know?"

"What's her favourite colour?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I think it's green right now."

"You think?"

"She changes it like every other month says she likes to keep it fresh." Everyone laughed at that and even I smiled a little. I could remember the day she told me that. It was around Christmas…

"_So what's your favourite colour?" Sophia's dad, Bill, asked Emily._

"_Violet." I saw Sophia frown out of the corner of my eye. _

"_I thought it was yellow." She said, I thought for a moment. "I thought it was blue." _

_Emily frowned at us for a moment before saying. "Last month it was yellow mommy and last week it was blue daddy." Before putting her hand on her hip. "Gosh can't you guys keep up." She said sighing exasperatedly and shaking her head before grabbing another cookie from the tray on the coffee table. Sophia and I looked at each other. _

"_She is so your daughter." I said taking a drink of champagne from my glass. Sophia looked at me, "Excuse me I don't know what you're talking about." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at her before bursting out laughing, Sophia joined me after a second. I turned to look at my daughter as she danced with Bill around the living room. I finished off the last of my drink and Sophia went to put it away in the kitchen. Emily ran up to me as the song on the radio finished. I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled sweetly before yawning and putting her head on my shoulder. "So Emily."_

"_Ya." She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "Why do you always change your favourite colour?"_

"_Because. I like to keep it fresh." She said as Sophia came back from the kitchen. "Come on baby time for a bath then bed."_

"_Aw why?" Emily whined. "Because the faster you go to sleep the faster Santa will come with presents." Emily's face lit up at the sound of presents and she ran to the bathroom Sophia gave me a peck on the cheek before going after Emily._

Rydel wiped her tears before asking, "How'd you meet? Like I know at the orphanage but like what was it like when you met her?"

"Well it was in May of 2011 and Sophia was going over to help out and I just kind of went along. Sophia introduced Emily and me…

"_Emily this is Riker he's my boyfriend the little girl looked up from the picture book. She looked at me for a moment before giving me a shy little wave. "Is it alright if I leave you two alone for a bit so I can go make lunch for all you little munchkins?" Sophia said poking Emily's stomach making her giggle. I smiled hearing her giggle, she looked up at me again before looking at Soph. She nodded and Sophia hugged her before going back into the hallway and out of the little play room._

"_Hey Emily my name is Riker I said sitting in one of the chairs that were spaced out around the table. Emily giggled seeing I was of course too tall for the chair. _

"_So Emily what are you reading?" She looked at the book before looking back at me. "I dunno something about pigs but I can't read yet so I just look at the pictures."_

"_Oh would you like me to read it for you?" She nodded excitedly before shoving the book in my hands and climbing into my lap or trying to I kinda helped her. She got comfy before I started reading._

"_Once upon a time there were three little pigs… (He has read most of it because I'm pretty sure most of you don't need to read the Three Little Pigs.)… The wolf huffed and he puffed with all his might but could not blow the brick house down. The End." I said putting the book down onto the table. "Thank you for reading to me I really liked it would you read me another book?" She asked looking up at me with big brown eyes that I really couldn't say no to."_

I looked up at my family. "I still can't." Rydel laughed

"Aw she really is a daddy's girl." I glared at Rydel. "You try saying no to those eyes seriously it's difficult."

_I smiled "Sure" Emily ran to get another book and brought it back but before I could get a word out Sophia came back into the room and called out "LUNCH"_

_Emily's face fell. "Aw I really wanted you to read me another story." I looked at her for a moment. "How about I read to you after lunch if I can, alright." Emily brightened up immediately._

"_Okay!" She said nodding excitedly before running out of the room. Sophia walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "So how was it?" She asked after kissing my lips. _

"_Good." Sophia smiled immediately, "and..."_

"_I'm on board." Sophia jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay."_

"So ya that's how Emily and I met. Any other questions?" Everyone went silent for a moment which let me know that I would be answering more. I crossed my leg as Ross piped up. "What's her favourite Disney movie?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"Why?" I frowned looking at Ellington. "Why?" I repeated.

"Yes she has to have a reason."

"She's six." I stated. "She still must have a reason." I sighed leaning my head back thinking.

"I guess because, she likes swimming and mermaids. Which is totally true she loves water." Ellington thought for a moment. "Alright good enough."

"What is her favourite food?" My dad asked. I thought for a moment. "She really likes grilled cheese or mac and cheese."

"Crust on or off?" I looked at my mom. "Really?"

"Yes every kid likes it either on or off."

"Off she hates crust she freaks if it's still on." I said. "We actually got kicked out of a restaurant because they left the crust on the bread and she had a tantrum." I laughed at the memory.

"_Okay so what would you like to eat?" The waitress, Kaitlynn asked putting our drinks on the table. "I'll take a Greek salad please." Sophia said as she handed the waitress our menus. "I'll take a BLT and the munchkin will take a grilled cheese." _

"_Alright I will be right back with your food._

_~20 Minutes Later~_

"_Alright here's your salad, BLT and grilled cheese." Emily stared at it for a moment before glaring at the waitress. The waitress looked at Emily glaring before asking if everything was all right._

"_Obviously it isn't all right."_

"_Well what's wrong?" Emily huffed, "Can you not tell." She said almost screaming at the poor lady._

"_Emily!" Sophia said "Sit down."_

"_No. This dumb person didn't take the crust of my sandwich. I almost started laughing which Sophia could tell so she hit me lightly on the chest "It's not funny."_

"_It kinda is." Sophia shot me a glare. "Okay fine." I turned to Emily. "Princess why don't you sit down and Kaitlynn here can take it back to the kitchen and take the crust off."_

"_Are you serious? It's already ruined." Emily took the plate before smashing it to the ground. Kaitlynn turned to us. "I think it would be best if you leave." Sophia stood up and grabbed Emily's hand._

"_Ya me to." She said before leaving with Emily. I picked up half of my sandwich, gave the waitress $50 before following in suit._

Everyone was laughing as I finished my story.

"Wait so you took the BLT with you?" Rocky asked.

"Yep, I was hungry." I said as if that explained everything.

My phone started ringing from my mom's pocket she took it out and looked at it before handing it to me I looked at the caller ID seeing it had Sophia's name on it. I swiped the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "I um am gonna go to the back. Hello?" I questioned because she normally doesn't call me twice in one night. "Riker, listen you need to come back to Colorado now please."

"Why what's wrong?" Sophia took a breath. "She had a seizure because there was blood in her brain or something I'm not completely sure just come home please." Sophia was begging me and I knew she never did that because she understood why I stayed doing shows but I realized that I needed to be there for my little girl and Sophia.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked needing to know if I got a chance to say goodbye to my little girl or not. Not that it was okay if she died but it's better to say goodbye. "I don't know they just took her into surgery." I took a breath before responding.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up after that. I took a deep breath trying to get the tears to stop. I didn't want to cry I had been trying so hard not to cry since it had happened but I guess my body didn't get the memo. I collapsed on chair in there and let the tears go. I cried silently as to not disturb my family I heard footsteps coming into the back room. I tried to wipe my tears but I wasn't fast enough.

"Riker?" I heard Rydel walk into the room. "Riker what happened?" Rydel said as she wrapped me in a hug. I swallowed a sob.

"Emily, um had a seizure and they took her into surgery but they aren't sure if she'll be okay." Rydel hugged me tighter.

"Riker I'm sure she'll be fine." Rydel said pulling away and wiping tears from her eyes. I did the same before standing.

"Come on I should tell the others."

I will try to update every Saturday and Wednesday.

Sincerely, Charley.


	3. Seeing Emily Again (Part One)

Chapter Three- Seeing Emily Again

After my little breakdown Rydel and I walked back out to my family so that I could tell them what happened. Everyone was already in the lounge area of the bus when we got there so that part was easy at least but I knew telling them wasn't gonna be. I took a breath as Rydel grabbed my hand. I smiled at her before addressing my family.

"I have something else to tell you now." I said making them all look at me I thought for a moment before letting out another breath.

"I um have to go back to Colorado." I said as everyone kind of perked up waiting to hear more of why. When I didn't say anything my mom finally asked the question. "Why what happened?"

"Emily had a seizure."

"What, why, what happened?" My mom said worriedly I looked at her before responding "um they don't know why exactly all they told Sophia was that her brain started bleeding." Everyone went silent after that. I just let go of Rydel's hand before sitting on the couch next to Ryland.

"So dad are you getting the tickets?" Ross asks taking his feet off the coffee table and crossing his legs.

"Yes I'm getting them now." I didn't even care that he was spending so much money on the whole family and just focused on seeing Emily again. My IPad started going off in my bunk. I stood up going to my bunk so that I could answer the skype call nobody said anything as I left the room. I jumped in my bunk as the skype call rang out. There was a little message that said, Skype? It was from Sophia. I didn't say anything back just pressed the call button. It rang for a few seconds before Sophia finally picked up.

"Hello Beautiful." I said as her face came onto the screen hoping to get a smile out of her and it worked, sorta it wasn't her normal grinning from ear to ear smile but it was enough for me. "Hey." Was all she said back not like I cared it was nice seeing her face again, like seeing the sun after it raining for like a week. "How are you?" I asked as I watched her move a bond lock from her face her green eyes generally curious. I always liked how her eyes told what she was thinking.

"I'm alright what about you?" Tears welled in her eyes, she sniffed, "I miss you and I want you to come home." I looked at her wishing I could wipe her tears away but knowing I couldn't.

"Well I'll be home as soon as I can alright." She nodded before the door opened in Emily's hospital room I saw in the background that it was Jeremiah her older brother followed by her younger brother Alexander. Jeremy handed Sophia a cup before saying hey. "Hey Jeremy, hey Alex." Alex waved distractedly before going back to his phone. "He's texting the others telling them about Emily." I nodded knowing that by others she meant her other siblings.

"Is your whole family coming?"

"Ya they want to meet Emily. My mom especially." Sophia giggled at the comment. "Well ya wouldn't you if you were her all granddaughter deprived and everything." I smiled.

"Granddaughter deprived?"

"Yes." We both laughed it was good talking to Sophia again even though we talked not even an hour ago. Talking to her now is different than talking to her before because there was no bad news going around now. "I miss you." I said to her before she repeated what I said before, "Well you will be seeing me as soon as you can right." I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't help I want to see you now."

"You are seeing me now."

"Do you know how mean you are Soph, When you say you miss me I'm totally sympathetic but your all sarcastic when I tell you I miss you." I say pretending to be angry even though we both know I really wasn't that angry.

"Alright well I have to go but I'll see you in a bit try and get some sleep okay? I mean seriously what's the time there anyway like 1:00 in the morning or something?" I hadn't really realized it before but I was dead tired I guess worrying about your daughter dying did that to you. I winced at my own thoughts as my eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked worriedly. I shook my head, "nothing just tired I guess." She gave me look that said I don't believe you but let it slide just this once.

"Alright I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you to." After that we both hung up. I put my IPad in my bag before laying down I turned onto my left side. Tears filled my eyes again for no reason at all. I guess I just needed to cry so I silently let the tears flow down my face holding my sobs in. I didn't like it when my family saw me cry it just made me feel bad especially if it was one of my younger siblings. My tears eventually stopped altogether and I let the motion of the bus lull me to sleep.

"Riker wake up, Riker." I heard in my ear. I groaned before mumbling out, "what."

"Were at the airport so I would suggest you get up unless of course you don't want to see your daughter." I blinked my eyes over to look at Ross.

"Alright jeez I'm up." I said irritably rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"10:00" he said offhandedly. I looked at him shocked. "Really!"

"Ya why?"

"I didn't think it would be that late."

"Well mom said to just let you wake up on your own because you needed sleep."

"Oh."

"Ya so get dressed Ross said before leaving my bunk towards the kitchen. I laid down again before getting out my phone seeing a few texts from Sophia. (_**Sophia, **__Riker)_

'_**Emil**_**y's out of surgery.'**

'_**She should recover fine'**_

'_**You're asleep aren't you?"**_

"_**I am talking to nothing right now so bye text me when you're awake."**_

I unlocked my phone before going into messages.

"_Hey I'm awake." _ A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

"_**Hey woke up about 3 times and got out of surgery around 2:30 this morning. I haven't told her you're coming because I want it to be a surprise."**_

"_Okay but I have to go 'cause were at the airport"_

"_**Alright I love you."**_

"_I love you to, tell Emily I love her"_

"_**K bye"**_

I got out of bed before getting a change of clothes and going to the bathroom to change. After I changed I went into the kitchen where mostly everyone was.

"Hey" Rydel said giving me sort of a side hug. "Are you excited because I can't wait to meet Emily" I smiled as she handed me a bagel.

"Ya I am but she doesn't know were coming so it's a surprise." I said as dad came through the door.

"Okay I got the tickets and our flight is at 3:20 so pack and let's get packed and get going."

I will try to update every Saturday and Wednesday.

Sincerely, Charley.


End file.
